Episode 8234 (16th August 2018)
As Ross' drug use begins to spiral out of control, he pushes away those who care about him. Victoria is jealous when Matty leaves the party with another woman. Also, Frank threatens to shop Cain and Ross to the police. Plot At Ross' party, Victoria jealously watches as Matty talks with Abby. Vanessa appears to inform Tracy that Frank and Megan have been in a car accident although luckily neither needed hospital treatment. At the hospital, Faith tries to make a heartbroken Sarah feel better with sweet treats and tales of how she got revenge on a cheating boyfriend. Ross approaches Cain and questions why he let Frank take the car as he hadn't finished working on the brakes and now Frank and Megan have crashed. Cain wants nothing to do with it and orders Ross to put things right. Marlon excitedly tells Paddy that he's got hold of a film they've been desperate to see and suggests they watch it tonight. Paddy wants to spend time with Chas and Baby Grace but Chas can see Paddy is desperate to watch the film so agrees to watch it with them. With Ross nowhere to be seen, Pete decides to call an end to the party but before he can, an amped up Ross bursts into the room and suggests they play a game of beer tennis. Pete fears the game will wreck the house and it nearly results in a physical altercation between the brothers. Harriet calls around to Dale Head with Beth in tow. Jessie joins Paddy, Marlon and Chas in the backroom and the four of them sit down to watch the film. Frank and Megan return to the village in a state. Frank spots Cain sitting outside the pub enjoying a pint so he storms over and confronts him. Cain offers to fix the car for free but Frank demands money, threatening to go the police if he doesn't pay up. Amelia is delighted to see Beth. The film contains a distressing scene with a woman in labour talking about losing her baby so Marlon scrambles to turn it off. Paddy clasps Chas' hand but she insists she's alright. After Diane and Faith leave the hospital, Debbie and Sarah talk. Sarah knows there may not be another heart but she insists there's plenty of life left in her. As the party continues, Rhona and Pete discuss Pete moving into Smithy Cottage. Afterward, Rhona and Victoria get talking. Rhona comments Pete isn't her normal type but sometimes you start to see people in a different way. Victoria knows what she means. Matty approaches Victoria and tells her he and Abby are heading to a club. Pete informs Ross that Rhona has asked him to move into Smithy Cottage although he's unsure if he's going to. Ross offers to help Pete pack. Pete warns his brother against pushing him away. Cain summons Frank to Butlers Farm where he threatens the sweet packer into not calling the police and also warns him against threatening him again. Cain smirks as Frank departs with his tail between his legs. As the party guests leave, Ross thanks Rhona for getting Pete to move out. Ryan draws Ross' attention to the packet of cocaine that has fallen from his pocket. Amelia proposes Beth doesn't to go to court tomorrow and instead comes to Scotland with her, explaining she has two tickets and lots of cash. Ryan is the last party guest standing but soon Ross pushes him away too. Ross is left alone at Dale View surrounded by empty bottles. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Abby - Alyssia Jarvis *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *Dale View - Downstairs room and front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Sarah's room *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes